'70 Chevy Chevelle SS
Description In 1970, sheetmetal revisions gave the Chevy Chevelle bodies a more squared-up stance following the coke bottle styling. The '70 Chevy Chevelle SS included a 350 hp (260 kW) Turbo-Jet 396 V8, special suspension, "power dome" hood, black-accented grille, resilient rear-bumper insert, and wide-oval tires on sport wheels. "You can make our tough one even tougher," the brochure explained, by adding Cowl Induction to the SS 396. Step on the gas, and a scoop opened "to shoot an extra breath of cool air into the engine air intake....like second wind to a distance runner." The interior of this model has a roll-bar installed. The seat is part of the baseplate, giving this model a interior that consist of two colors. Versions The '70 Chevy Chevelle SS has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See Also *'70 Chevelle SS *'70 Chevelle SS Wagon *'70 Chevelle Convertible *SS Express *1970 Chevelle SS Gallery '70 Chevy Chevelle SS-2015 194.jpg DSCI1321.JPG Fhjgfd (3).jpg IMG_20130716_230910.jpg 70_Chevelle_SS_(X1974)_(pack).jpg DSCF0384.JPG|'70 Chevy Chevelle SS - Black '70 Chevy Chevelle SS side.jpg|'70 Chevy Chevelle SS side view '70 Chevy Chevelle SS rear.jpg|'70 Chevy Chevelle SS rear view '70 Chevy Chevelle SS front.jpg|'70 Chevy Chevelle SS front view 2014 243-250 HW Workshop - HW Performance - '70 Chevy Chevelle 'Summit' Purple.jpg|2014 243/250 HW Workshop - HW Performance - '70 Chevy Chevelle "Summit" 70 Chevelle SS (BFF39) 02.jpg|2014 243/250 HW Workshop - HW Performance - '70 Chevy Chevelle "Summit" (Super Treasure Hunt) '70 Chevy Chevelle-Performance-(Zamac).JPG|'70 Chevy Chevelle DSC 2691z.jpg 70_Chevy_Chevelle_SS_-_15_Speed_Team_Green_600pxDM.jpg 2017 Night Burnerz 07-10 212-365 '70 Chevy Chevelle 'Goodyear Hotchkis' Copper .jpg|2017 212/365 Night Burnerz 7/10 '70 Chevy Chevelle "Goodyear Hotchkis" 2017 Night Burnerz 07-10 310-365 '70 Chevy Chevelle SS 'Goodyear Hotchkis' Blue.jpg|2017 310/365 Night Burnerz 7/10 '70 Chevy Chevelle "Goodyear Hotchkis" 70 Chevy Chevelle SS (BFG89).jpg 70 Chevy Chevelle (Blu) NightB 7 - 17 Cx.jpg|70 Chevy Chevelle (Blu) NightB 7 - 17 70' Chevy Chevelle (4147) HW L1170950.JPG|70' Chevy Chevelle by Baffalie 70' Chevy Chevelle (4147) HW L1170951.JPG|70' Chevy Chevelle by Baffalie '70 Chevy Chevelle SS - X1623 Card.jpg|'70 Chevy Chevelle "SS" 864.jpg|'Angkaselatan' 70 Chevy Chevelle SS (FDR66).jpg BFF19-1.JPG|2014 performance BFF19-2.JPG|2014 performance BFF19-3.JPG|2014 performance BFF19-4.JPG|2014 performance CFH39-1.JPG|2015 speed team blue CFH39-2.JPG|2015 speed team blue CFH39-3.JPG|2015 speed team blue CFH39-4.JPG|2015 speed team blue CFJ75-1.JPG|2015 speed team red CFJ75-2.JPG|2015 speed team red CFJ75-3.JPG|2015 speed team red CFJ75-4.JPG|2015 speed team red DJF95-1.JPG|Track Day DJF95-2.JPG|Track Day DJF95-3.JPG|Track Day DJF95-4.JPG|Track Day DVC37-1.JPG|2017 nightburnerz DVC37-2.JPG|2017 nightburnerz DVC37-3.JPG|2017 nightburnerz FYL12-1.JPG|2019 nightburnerz 5-pack FYL12-2.JPG|2019 nightburnerz 5-pack FYL12-3.JPG|2019 nightburnerz 5-pack External Links *Speed Team Series: ’70 CHEVY CHEVELLE SS *Car Culture / Track Day: ’70 CHEVY CHEVELLE SS Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:Chevelle Cars Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:New for 2013 Category:Jun Imai Designs Category:American Cars Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Car Culture Series Category:Car Culture Category:Special Liveries Category:Muscle Cars Category:HW Showroom Performance Series Category:HW Workshop Performance Series Category:HW Workshop Speed Team Series Category:Night Burnerz Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:Target Exclusive Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:2014 Treasure Hunts Series Category:1970s Category:Toys R Us Exclusive Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Red Edition Series Category:1:64 Category:Coupes